Suez
by Falcon's Jade
Summary: 1956 crisis: Britain, France and Israel invades Egypt. America and Russia are furious, while Canada struggles to maintain the peace at the cost of domestic strife. Appearances by China, Australia, Denmark and Norway.


**Suez Crisis of 1956, a timeline of sorts with mentions of what else is happening in the world during that time. Egypt, Britian, France, Israel, America, Russia, and Canada as major players. Appearances by China, Australia, Denmark and Norway. Mentions of real life figures. **

**July 26, 1956 – Cairo, Egypt **

He should have guessed the retaliation, Gupta Muhammad Hassan thought dispassionately. The world wars might be over, but ideology was the next conflict in the international stage. In reality that conflict had always been there, and simply ignored because everyone was worried about the Axis powers instead. There had always been tensions between the Communist states and the rest of the world, and now that world was furious at him for recognizing Yao's government as legitimate.

Alfred and Ivan were close to declaring war on each other, and their allies were the same. China and Taiwan were at the height of tensions, respectively claiming Mao and Chiang as the true leaders of China. Alfred led his allies in recognizing the Taipei government as legitimate, but Gupta, among others, had chosen to recognize Beijing.

He remembered the look on Yao's face, the softening of those dark eyes when Gupta told him the news. They were both old, two of the oldest nations in the world, and both had seen their share of battles and changes in government, some of which were too heavily dependent on western support.

"Just a few years ago, you were under a monarchy, weren't you?" Yao isn't asking, he knows. Gupta nods silently, still a man of few words, but still as observant as ever. Yao is tired, but his eyes still glitter sharply. A few months earlier there had been a break in Sino-Soviet relations, when Ivan's boss Khrushchev made a report denouncing Stalin. Beijing had been stunned, and Mao, displeased and angry. It had furthered the suspicions he had against the outside world, and against outside interference. "Do you miss your king?"

"Do you miss your emperor?" Gupta asks.

"When a Dynasty is in decline, a revolution is inevitable, what the Republicans did is not much different from the rebellions of before." Yao sips his tea, voice quiet. "I was falling apart, the western powers and Japan were supporting different warlords and made my government weak. The Communists unified me, but the foreigners are not happy. Even now they aid my enemies."

"Taiwan is young," Gupta agrees, "And easily impressionable."

Yao smiles bitterly again, "In the second World War, Japan betrayed me. In this Cold War, Taiwan is trying to take over me. Korea is split apart like Germany and Hong Kong is still living in Britain's house I cannot say that the westerners do not have their influence in this, and I am tired of it."

"All of us are," Gupta agrees, "But now the time of European domination is ending, like your Chairman, my President intends to unify the people. Not just the Egyptians, he plans to unify the Arab world to stand against the Europeans."

"I understand your recognition of Beijing was partially to show the world you will be making your own decisions now. Nevertheless, my government welcomes your newfound independence against the exploiting countries."

The western retaliation against Gupta's decision had been swift. Not long after the news was out, Alfred withdrew financial support to Egypt's Aswan Dam project. Months of negotiations, gone down the drain just like that. Arthur shortly followed, withdrawing his own support and now Gupta's leader, President Gemal Abdul Nasser, was furious.

The declaration that the Suez Canal Company was to be nationalized was their retaliation.

Britain and France would not take this kindly, the canal was an important strategic point both for trade and war. Nasser however was determined to antagonize Britain, who he viewed as interfering in the Arab world. To counter their influence, Nasser was establishing more and more connections with the Soviet countries. It would only be a matter of time, Gupta thought dryly, before Alfred takes a personal interest.

_Ferdinand de Lesseps_, the builder of the canal, and Nasser's code-word to the Egyptian forces to seize control.

**July 28, 1956 – Ottawa, Canada **

To Britain and France, the nationalization of the canal might as well be a declaration of war, but to Canada and his foreign minister Lester Pearson, Egypt had not really broken any treaties. Furthermore, despite the abrupt method and clear anti-British intentions, Nasser was willing to pay stockholders their price of shares.

Matthew knows his people had little to no interest in the canal, since they neither relied on it for trade or military operations. Yet he knows how much the canal means to their parents, so he contacts his brother to discuss the issue.

"I'm still angry at Gupta for recognizing the People's Republic of China over the Republic of China," Alfred responds. It had taken him a while to differentiate between the two Chinese republics but luckily, Alfred's leaders were intent on making sure the nation understood the situation. "Ah well, don't worry Mattie, I'm not going to support any military action against Egypt and I know my boss agrees."

"How can you be that confident?" Matthew asks, Washington and London had generally been agreeable on many issues. Paris was the more troubling element.

Alfred laughs, "Because my boss isn't too happy about old Arthur attempting to assert, and I quote, _British dominance and prestige in the Middle East_. We're still pushing for international decolonization, and Arthur's getting way too close to Iraq."

Of course, a conflict of alliances, Arthur had been expressing much interest in forming an alliance with Iraq. Alfred's boss, President Eisenhower, was not too happy; especially when the fact was that the country did not get along with Saudi Arabia, America's own ally in the region. With a stake like that, Matthew was reassured that Alfred did not plan on approving British military action.

That day Matthew's own boss, Prime Minister Louis Laurent, is asked by the Opposition what he plans to do if Britain militarily intervenes. The government responds that, without American support, Britain was unlikely to attack on its own.

**September 3, 1956 – Cairo, Egypt **

International conferences to settle the Suez disputes were ultimately fruitless. Arthur's boss, Prime Minister Anthony Eden, is insistent that Egypt cannot be the sole owner of the canal. Meanwhile, Egypt refuses to lessen control of the canal, and Gupta doesn't even attend the conference.

But there is more at stake; suddenly Suez Canal is under the eye of the international stage. News and opinions were spreading fast, and Arthur senses the concern of the Commonwealth. It isn't long before he hears of Matthew's indecision to follow his parents or his siblings, and suddenly the issue was going to determine his reputation and prestige.

"It shouldn't even be a question!" Arthur snarls when he and Francis are taking a break from the negotiations. "Canada just recently received independence; he shouldn't be like his brother, questioning whether or not to stand by my side!"

"_Mon_ _ami_, indecision is better then unwanted decisions," Francis answers in a distracted voice. Normally time alone with Arthur would be taken advantage of, but he now had more pressing worries. Nasser's hard stance against the former European powers was receiving much admiration from the French-African colonies. Suddenly, Suez was no longer the centre wish. If anything, Francis wants to topple Nasser completely. Unfortunately, sponsoring a coup or sending in his military now was inconceivable, at this stage the whole world would condemn it, and it would likely trigger protests and rebellions in his colonies. The Nasser government wasn't communist, Alfred and his boss would not support random overthrows.

At least, not yet, Alfred is well aware that Gupta is becoming increasingly cordial to the Soviets, and Ivan's influence was spreading in the region. Maybe, eventually, Alfred would support them.

Not far away, acting as the spokesperson for the conference, Australia visits Gupta. He gives the tanned nation the same message Australian Prime Minister Robert Menzies would be giving Nasser: If the negotiations fail, the use of military force was still seen as an option by the two European powers.

**October 22, 1956 – Sevres, France **

In secret, Britain and France begin to negotiate with Israel. The newly created nation smiles cordially at the two old empires, who had their part in creating the new state. Unfortunately most of the Arab world had not been happy at how the western powers were craving out a piece of their land for the fledging nation. Egypt, fast becoming one of the leading Arab countries, already had tensions with Israel. Actually, Gupta had in fact blocked Israeli shipping in the Suez.

Come to think of it, Israel had tensions with Britain too, as Arthur didn't want to associate with the new nation too much in case the British African colonies object. Nevertheless, Francis convinced the two to sit down for a discussion.

"_Mon dieu_, Arthur, relax! Israel is close to dear America, after all."

They reach an agreement with relative ease. The three nations agreed that Israel would invade Egypt, as the hostilities between the two were already obvious to the world. Britain and France would then intervene and instruct the two forces to withdraw from either side of the canal. The two European powers would then argue that Egypt could not control the area, and it would be placed under English and French control. Once that happens, the two countries would allow Israel to use the shipping route again.

On October 29, Israel invades Egypt. Their strategic planning and rapid deployment almost completely overwhelm Gupta's forces.

**October 30, 1956 – New York, America**

Arthur stands by Prime Minister Eden and Francis stands by Prime Minister Mollet as they issue an ultimatum to Egypt and Israel, ordering them to stop fighting or London and Paris will send in their own troops to separate the combatants. To the world, it was clearly an excuse for Arthur and Francis to invade Egypt and retake the canal.

The UN Security Council meets all day to deal with the issue, Alfred is furious, demanding Israel withdrawal. Ivan also condemns the actions, and he smiles at what seemed to be the western alliance collapsing in front of his very eyes.

"I can't believe you gave me no information!" Alfred yells, glaring across the table at his father-figure. "How dare you…!"

"The Egyptians are getting closer and closer to the Soviets," Arthur says crossly. "You should be more worried about them; I am simply keeping the peace."

"Gupta and I are friends," Ivan's eyes glitter despite his childish smile. "If you hurt him, as friends, I should help him."

Francis' eyes narrowed, "You are simply using Gupta to set another base!"

"Oh, but isn't that what you two are currently doing!?" Alfred counters. He couldn't believe that his European allies gave him no information, didn't even consult him for his opinion…he was a hero, his word should mean something! "That does it; I'm motioning for a suspension of all economic, military and financial aid…"

"No, you won't be." Arthur snaps, and Alfred turns his glare back to him.

"Why not?"

"Because anything you propose against me, I will veto it."

Veto he did, the first time the country of Great Britain used veto power in the United Nations, and it was to prevent the Council from taking any action against him. Alfred cannot recall the last time he was this mad at Arthur, and Ivan wears an expression of delight at the obvious strain in Washington-London relations.

Matthew receives news from his Cabinet, the government is alarmed and angry at what is going on, it seemed like more than ever that there would be a break between Ottawa-London _and_ Ottawa-Paris relations. Ministers are pointing out how the ultimatum seemed more anti-Egyptian than anti-Israel, others are worried about not supporting the Mother Country. For the eastern provinces, with their large number of French speakers, Canada's opposing actions was seen as a betrayal to both Britain and France, his two parent countries.

The lack of consultation and information from the European nations to their allies had sent a shock to the western alliance.

Surprisingly, Yugoslavia now steps up. The next day, the nation moves the Suez debate to the General Assembly, away from the Security Council. Arthur and Francis were stunned.

"You can't do this!" Arthur hisses at the nation, "International security is under the Council's jurisdiction! The General Assembly is…is only where nations talk! Nothing will come out of it!"

"The General Assembly will be playing a stronger role soon," Yugoslavia answers. "This Cold War has proven again and again that the Security Council is often paralyzed because America and Russia keep disagreeing with each other. This is perhaps the first time they are agreeing on something that doesn't happen to be in a small, remote country. If the superpowers wish it to be moved to the Assembly, it shall be moved there."

"Superpowers?" Francis repeats, "We are the empires, our reach is further then America's or Russia's, and our influence is rooted deep in history! Russia depended on our alliances and America depended on our teachings to get where they are today!"

"The age of the empires are gone," Yugoslavia's words are like a slap to the two of them. "Wars have changed us, the world wars has brought a shift in power. The whole world depends on either America or Russia to rebuild their economies now, you two are under the Marshall plan, no?"

The "Uniting for Peace" resolution is brought to the Assembly despite Arthur's and Francis' attempts at blockade. With Matthew's support, Yugoslavia comes under the world's attention. Matthew sets the stage, making calls to London and Washington, clearing a path for a proposed United Nations peacekeeping force. It would be the first time in history such a force was deployed.

**November 1, 1956 – London, Britain **

British Foreign Minister Lloyd is really just stating the obvious when he informs Arthur of the intense criticism by not just the international, but domestic players as well. While Arthur had learned to ignore much of the Soviet bloc and had an even longer history of ignoring the south's wishes, the criticism was also coming from his allies. The Western world was turning against him.

Alfred was making it clear that he would play just as dirty to make sure Arthur would not ruin his agenda. The 'hero' nation had visited him earlier, and had passed him a message from Eisenhower. Basically, it had been a threat.

"I have ways to get around your veto power in the United Nations, and I can do a lot more." Arthur's heart lurched at the cold tone Alfred spoke in, his former colony had only reserved that for the Soviets. "If you do not pull out of Egypt, my boss will be selling the Sterling Bond holdings. Quite frankly, both of us know you will not be able to survive the devaluation of the pound."

"You're threatening my people now?" Arthur does not show fear, Alfred might simply be bluffing, but something in Alfred's tone warns his otherwise.

"The bonds are what I've been using to help you and the rest of Western Europe recover from the war. I can help your country recover and bring your economy up, but I can just as easily pull you back down."

Alfred leaves with the threat hanging in the air, but it wasn't his only one. Shortly after his departure, Saudi Arabia visits. The nation had been irritated by the British-Iraq pact, and was more then delighted at an opportunity now to attack Britain.

"I'm not particularly pleased with what you're doing to Gupta," the nation smirks. "Therefore, I'm applying sanctions against you."

"You may be one of the richest nations," Arthur challenges, "But you're nowhere close to being able to apply sanctions against me."

"Don't be silly, economic sanctions are impractical and the leaders always manage to escape the punishment anyways." Saudi Arabia leans close to the Englishman before dropping the bomb, "I'm imposing an oil embargo against you and Francis, the two European aggressors of Egypt. With the strained relations between you and your usual allies, those countries won't be helping you anytime soon. Until you back off from Egypt, your remaining oil supplies would be all you have left."

The Middle-Eastern nation leaves laughing, Arthur didn't need to be told that the oil embargo was probably Alfred's idea too.

It was a canal, Suez was only a canal and yet at the same time it was not. It was going to determine his international standing, it was the new point of conflict between Alfred and Ivan, and it was signifying the shift in power. The events surrounding Suez was getting to the point where Arthur's position in the UN was being undermined. Iceland and Portugal were already calling for Britain and France to be thrown out of NATO altogether. Arthur couldn't afford that, the Cold War was still going on and he himself worried that Ivan might sponsor a revolution or coup that would throw out his government and turn him Communist.

So when he received news about Matthew's call, Arthur agreed to make a statement inviting the UN to send their own forces into Egypt to keep the peace.

In New York, the General Assembly votes on the resolution calling for an immediate cease-fire. Sixty-four nations vote in favour, six abstain, and five oppose the resolution: Britain, France, Israel, Australia, and New Zealand. The latter two, in comparison to Canada, are not as willing to abandon their parental figure.

"I'm not abandoning him," Matthew argues. "I understand Arthur's in a difficult position, that's why I recommended that he makes a statement allowing for the UN force to take over."

"You're put a check on his influence, Canada," Australia shakes his head. "You've weakened his position in the world, furthermore, don't you understand that opposing Britain's actions would further the disunity of western alliance? Alfred and Arthur are dividing the alliance, and it almost seems like you're taking sides."

"I'm asking for an international force made up of neutral powers, how am I taking sides?"

"You've removed the legitimacy of Britain's military operations, clearly you've sided with America, as have the rest of the Commonwealth and practically the whole world."

**November 5, 1956 – Cairo, Egypt **

At seven in the morning, Gupta receives news that British and French paratroops have begun landing in Egypt. He keeps an ear out on what is happening in New York. The idea of a UN peacekeeping force and how it should operate is still being debated, and now it was further urged by Ivan warning them that he would crush imperialist aggressors if the issue isn't settled soon.

"Gupta, you look terrible," Nasser says frankly. Nasser himself bears signs of fatigue, but he's just as ready to go and fight the invaders as his soldiers. But he's not a solider, he's a politician, and thinks in the larger scale. "The United Nations will be sending a peacekeeping force, the support for it is high, but they're still working on how to conduct the force. I don't know how long it would take."

Gupta is aware of Khrushchev's offer, it is suspended in the air between them, and the Egyptian remembers Ivan assuring Gupta that he would come if he hears the call. No doubt Alfred would be aware of this, Ivan has already made it public knowledge, so America will likely be calling for the United Nations to support the resolution. Gupta hopes it would pass, Nasser holds back from getting the Russians involved only because he doesn't wish to turn the fighting to a nuclear level, but if Ivan's so close someone might panic and denote something anyways.

The resolution passes, establishing a UN Emergency Force.

Egypt and Israel announces a cease-fire.

The next day several things happen, **November 6** is Election Day in America, but even his people are more interested in what is happening in the Egypt front. English and French forces are pushing on and Israel is still present, but things have changed. Arthur knew when he had lost, between the North American brothers' persuasion and threats, he had no other choice.

Without informing their French and Israeli allies, the British Cabinet agreed to halt operations. Arthur watches silently as Eden, face sober and almost mournful, announces that British forces would cease operations at midnight. The territory they have seized would be turned over to the UNEF.

The first major unit to land in Egypt would be the Danish troops. Denmark himself is busy overseeing operations and chatting up with Gupta, promising him protection and peace. He grins wolfishly at Arthur, "Your North American colonies really are something, you know?"

Arthur ignores him. Denmark continues, "Right now only the Canadian support has been dispatched, the main Canadian troops are going to be delayed for a while, know why? It's because of you."

"I don't understand what you mean," Arthur sniffs. The wolfish grin on the other nation's face widens.

"Although the peacekeeping force was Canada's idea, and Gupta approved the peacekeeping force, Canada is still very much your son. His flag still has the British ensign on it, and after the British aggression, the locals are going to be suspicious and wary." Denmark snickers a bit before continuing, "Those two colonies of yours, Australia and New Zealand, are still close to you and still have the ensign. Canada, on the other hand, is changing much faster. After this he will be looking at his other siblings more, especially his twin down south. His foreign minister was pretty troubled by what Nasser said; if that man gets anymore powerful he'll be changing your son's national flag."

"Matthew is his own country now," Arthur acknowledges. "If he chooses to take that step, I will not stop him."

"Bravo! You've learned to curb those imperialistic tendencies. Next week, let's start on the alphabet."

**November 26, 1956 – Ottawa, Canada **

Australia's argument about not abandoning his parental figure almost blows out of control back in Canada. The pro-British, Tory opposition accuses Pearson and Laurent of betraying Britain and France. Other accusations were that Canada had 'accepted the dictatorship' of Nasser and was starting to side with America over Britain.

The damage to Ottawa-Paris relations is less obvious, but it is there. Mollet may be quickly distracted by Algeria, but there are people who would remember Suez. The next time Matthew sees Francis, the nation is with the French General Charles de Gaulle, a man known to have found even his western allies unreliable.

That man would later further ruin Ottawa-Paris relations when he becomes French president.

But Matthew doesn't know that, not yet, he just knows in 1956 his people were divided between those who thought Canada did right and others who thought he had betrayed the European superpowers. Except they were not anymore, the Suez canal all but marked the end of those former empires. Even academically-challenged Alfred knew that, and his leaders knew it too.

"The whole world depends on either Ivan or me," Alfred snorts. "Eisenhower will be using this to further speed up decolonization, and as long as they don't bring in a government supporting Ivan I'll be more then happy to help them."

Nasser was friendly with the Soviets, and nationalized many corporations, but Gupta assured the North American brothers that his boss was not planning to turn communist. Furthermore, most of the nationalization had been focused on British and French companies, Alfred laughed hard at that. Eisenhower would leave Egypt to it, especially since the Arab world was now full of admiration for Nasser.

In January **1957**, the aftermath of the Suez caused Arthur's boss to suffer a mental breakdown and Eden was removed from office. In France, Mollet managed to survive the crisis but coupled with problems in Algeria the government fell in June, marking the end of the French Fourth Republic and bringing de Gaulle in as President of the new Fifth Republic.

Suez, among other things, led to Matthew's Liberal government losing the 1957 elections. Laurent permanently retired from politics, and Pearson was quickly reduced to the backbenches. Diplomats around the world were appalled to see how swiftly he was removed from the international stage.

"You cannot be serious," Denmark says in one of his visits. "Matthew, that man is partially responsible for preventing not just a war between Europe and the increasingly active Middle East, but also America and Russia! And yet, you're cutting off his influence in international politics?"

"Laurent has left politics," Matthew explains tiredly. "Diefenbaker is much more pro-British, and took personal offense at the decisions made during the Suez crisis. He will not give Pearson another opportunity to betray the parent country."

Denmark sighs, "What is it with you North Americans getting something done aboard, but not getting the support back home?" He's momentarily distracted by a polar bear sitting on his feet, and he looks at it crossly but restrains himself from doing anything violent. "You know, my boss was pretty invested in Suez. He's pretty upset with Pearson's fate, been considering to make an offer; Danish membership for Pearson provided the man works as our foreign minister."

"_What_?"

"It's to return him to the United Nations, since your own people don't intend to." Denmark studies Canada's appalled expression and snickers. "Ha, or not, if you're dismayed then there must be some people who intend to keep him around. Whether it's because they simply don't want him in the UN is another story."

"Pearson will not leave me so easily," Canada counters. "He is already fighting for the leadership position in his political party now. A person doesn't try becoming the face a nation if they are so easily persuaded to leave."

"Oh very well," Denmark patted Canada on the head. "I won't be stealing him anytime soon, now, let's go back to arguing about those islands."

**December 10, 1957 – Oslo, Norway **

Matthew smiles as Lester Pearson receives the Nobel Peace Prize for his contributions during his time in the United Nations. Pearson had yet to become leader of the Liberal party, and many loyal to Britain are still angry at him, but Matthew's headaches regarding the man are decreasing. His people are becoming less divided, and with the Peace Prize, perhaps the Canadian public will truly accept the former diplomat.

Quiet little Norway sits besides him, both of them listen to Pearson's speech and clap with the crowds. The last time Matthew saw the Nordic nation, it had been at his home, when the Norwegian Air Force set up a training camp in Canada after the Nazis occupied Norway. The nation had not stayed long, rushing back to his home to deal with Germany and then following his exiled king to Britain. Both of them do not want to see another war, and therefore paid respect to the man determined to have prevented one.

"But we are far from world peace," Norway says quietly. "America and Russia are still fighting, and don't forget the others."

Francis is involved in Algeria, who was trying to get its own independence. Arthur is involved in Malaya, where communist forces were becoming active and even Australia was contributing troops. Not far from Matthew himself the Cuban revolution is still ongoing, and Alfred is less then pleased with what was happening on the island.

"Last month, Ivan launched the first animal into space. Our people have achieved so much and yet we haven't evolved pass trying to kill each other." Matthew silently studies Pearson, after this award, the Canadian government would no longer be able to simply cast him aside. The international world would not take kindly to what may be a slight against their decision.

Pearson would win the Liberal's leadership convention in 1958, but it would take until April 1963 before Pearson takes the Prime Minister office. His reputation both aboard and domestically remained one of the most positive in history, except in France. De Gaulle perhaps still had a grudge against him for his role in Suez, and took delight in inflaming Quebec separatism movements. Pearson would make it clear he no longer welcomed the French president in Canada.

Suez continued its operations, and peacekeeping units remained. In 1967, the peacekeepers will be ordered out of Egypt during the Arab-Israeli Six Day war, but that is another story

**Historical Notes: **

**Respectively claiming Mao and Chiang as the true leaders of China**: Chiang was the leader of the Nationalist Party and Mao was leader of the Communist Party. At first the two parties ruled China together, but Chiang grew suspicious of the Communists and eventually ordered their execution. The survivors and Mao reorganized the party and went back to challenge Chiang. The Nationalists fled to Taiwan as a result and established their government there, while the Communists set up a new government in Beijing.

**Taiwan is trying to take over me**: Both Taipei (Republic of China) and Beijing (People's Republic of China) claimed themselves the real government of China. Due to the Cold War, the western world strongly supported the ROC and in fact gave them China's seat in the UN, despite Soviet protests. It would take a few more years before the PRC was allowed to take the seat.

**Korea is split apart like Germany and Hong Kong is still living in Britain's house**: The Korean War broke out earlier in 1950 and ended in 1953, it was basically the UN forces (mostly of western countries) fighting against Soviet forces of China and Russia. The war divided Korea and unlike with Germany, reunification seems more and more unlikely. Meanwhile, Hong Kong was still a British colony and was heavily influenced into thinking that a majority of Beijing's polices were bad ideas (the Cultural Revolution became the real tipping point and confirmation).

**Gupta doesn't even attend the conference**: Egypt made it clear it wasn't giving up control of the canal by not attending any negotiations or meetings.

**Security Council is often paralyzed because America and Russia keep disagreeing with each other**: America and Russia had a habit of ignoring the resolutions or vetoing them, Britain used veto less often and the first time was here about Suez. China is considered the country that uses veto power the least.

**You two are under the Marshall plan**: After WW2, America was helping his allies rebuild their economies in what was termed the Marshall plan, through it America also gained vast influence and power. De Gaulle and other anti-American critics of the time often saw this as a way America imposes its will on other countries, its how America threatened Britain with the Sterling Bonds.

**If that man gets anymore powerful he'll be changing your son's national flag**: Pearson did in fact change Canada's flag to its current maple leaf in 1965, two years after he became Prime Minister. Egypt's initial refusal to let in Canadian troops because of the British ensign, coupled with the Quebec complaints that Canada was so British dominated, have been popularly cited reasons.

**Charles de Gaulle**: French general and later president, he's also known as one of the most anti-British anti-American leaders. In Canada, he was infamous for encouraging Quebec separatism. As Pearson and de Gaulle were both involved in Suez, there have been rumours of personal grudges. De Gaulle also pulled France out of NATO military structures, though he kept people in the civilian aspects.

**The Arab world was now full of admiration for Nasser**: Suez and its aftermath made Nasser one of the most widely respected figures in the Arab world. His hard stance against former colonial powers inspired much of the Arabian drive for decolonization and anti-west radicalization.

**Diefenbaker is much more pro-British**: This Canadian prime minister was accused as being "pro-British, anti-American" but that actually wasn't till later in his term. Diefenbaker got along well with President Eisenhower but when Kennedy replaced him the two leaders hated each other. It got so bad that when the Cuban Missile Crisis began, Diefenbaker questioned the credibility of Kennedy's reports. When allies start doing that with each other, it says something about relations.

**North Americans getting something done aboard, but not getting the support back home**: In current times, one of the best samples is Obama being loved almost worldwide and yet his strongest critics are from his homeland. Canadians, Americans, and even Mexican officials have had this experience where foreign polices are popular overseas, but become so heavily criticized by domestic players/bordering countries that the policy is modified or dropped completely.

**Arguing about those islands**: Canada and Denmark have had a few territorial disputes over some islands in the Arctic, as of the publish date we're now arguing about Hans island. Then Russia comes along and the dispute shifts elsewhere.

**Norwegian Air Force set up a training camp in Canada**: After Norway was occupied by the Germans in WW2, the monarch and government fled to Britain while most of the military supplies were moved to Canada. The base is "Little Norway", it's near Toronto Airport from what I've heard.

**Ivan launched the first animal into space**: In November 1957 Russia sent its second satellite in space, what made _Sputnik_ _2_ so special was that it had a living dog inside. America's first attempt to launch a satellite was in December 6, and it failed. America eventually won back morale when they placed the first man on the moon.

**Arab-Israeli Six Day war**: Another war between Israel and Egypt, except Jordan and Syria became involved as well. Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, Tunisia, Morocco, and Algeria also contributed troops and arms. Israel however had aid from its western allies and emerged victorious from the war, seizing even more land and expanding its borders.

**I did not beta this, so apologies for all grammer and typo mistakes. ANYWAYS if you got this far, thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think, or if you notice any historical inaccurancy! **


End file.
